Beautiful Heartbreak
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: "If I skip, will you sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard'" "Absolutely not." The simple tale of a not so simple boy and girl. Does she know that it breaks his heart to see that she still misses him? Oneshot!


**So here's a oneshot inspired by Book-Marked Pages! I'm actually kind of proud of how this turned out :D**

**I do not own Strange Angels :(**

He watches her walk away, feet hitting the floor in quick, angry steps. So he'd insulted the mutt, why should she care? He wasn't good enough for her. She deserved someone so much better.

He doesn't know if that person is him. He wants it to be, oh so badly. There had never been anything he wanted so badly, and he'd give up everything for just one night with her.

_She's a lady!_ He reprimands himself. _You can't think of her like that!_

It has never been harder to control his thoughts.

Watching her walk away, he can feel his heart break. Why does she care so much for the dog? Anyone would be better than _him._ A _wulf, _a _dog, _a _mutt._ Every time she turns her big blue eyes to the dog, Christophe can see she trusts him. She _trusts_ him! What did the dog ever do to deserve her trust?

He'd _bled_ for her. He'd protected her with his own body and took the shots for her. He'd stormed into an army of _nosferat _to get her back.

So why didn't she _trust_ him?

Then he does something that even surprises himself. He follows her, catches up within seconds. She turns and looks at him, surprise evident in her eyes. "You gonna insult Graves some more?" She glares.

He shakes his head elegantly, and refrains from taking her hand in his. "I'm…" He swallows, audibly. "Sorry. I'm sorry, Dru."

Dru stops walking and studies him. Then, catching him off guard for once, presses the back of her hand to his forehead.

"_Milna, _what are you doing?" He asks, and tries not to make it clear that her touch is everything he wants.

Oh, she _thinks_ he's collected. She _thinks _he's calm and cool, and always knows what to do.

But _he _knows the truth.

The truth is that she sets his heart beating fast. The truth is that he'd do anything for her, even bringing her the moon or walking through fire. He'd already _done _that for her. The truth is that she makes him want to pick her up and kiss her, and place her down on soft sheets…

The truth is that he loves her. Uncontrollably, wildly, passionately; he loves her.

"Making sure you're not sick." She answers, furrowing her eyebrows. "You feel like you are. You're skin is hot."

How was he supposed to explain to her that his skin was only hot because he flushed at her touch?

She made him so… so boyish! What was this, fifth grade?

No. Fifth graders didn't know the meaning of all the things he wanted to do to her.

He does take her hand now, lowering it from his forehead. "I'm fine. And I'm sorry. The dog-" Dru raises her eyebrow, and Christophe backtracks. "_Graves_ is your friend. I should not have insulted him." He says with difficulty.

Dru smiles. "See? Was that so hard?"

Yes. But he doesn't say that. Instead, he starts walking with her, unable to let go of her hand. "You need dinner." He tells her.

Dru rolls her eyes. "You don't need to watch over me all the time."

He half grins sardonically. "I'm your guardian angel, _kochana_."

She heaves a sigh, but gives in. "Fine. To the caf we go." She links an arm through his and says, "If I skip, will you sing 'We're Off To See The Wizard?'"

"Absolutely not."

She turns and unleashes the Bambi eyes on him. "Pleeeeeease?"

Christophe looks away before he can be convinced. "I was actually thinking we'd go somewhere nice for dinner." He offers.

"Like where?" She questions warily. "I refuse to let Nat dress me up like a manikin just because we're going somewhere with some fancy-pants dress-"

He covers her lips with his hand. "Hush, _milna_. You don't have to dress up; you look lovely. Like always." He adjusts himself so that they're walking like they did in Jane Austen times, with the lady's hand in the crook of his elbow.

Dru's cheeks flush slightly, but she doesn't give any sign of discomfort. "Where do you want to go?"

"You'll come?" Christophe perks up a bit.

"Do I have a choice?" She asks wryly.

"Always, Dru. Always." He manages to hide the pain that causes him, because he doesn't _want_ her to have a choice. He selfishly wants to be her only option, the only one she turns to. He'd feel bad about that, but it's the nature of love. There's always a part, no matter how small or large, that wants to be the only one they ever think of. The only one they ever love.

He wishes she would love him. He wonders if she'd be hurt if he left, like her puppy –_friend_- had. If she'd be constantly worried about him. If she'd wake up every day with the hope that this day would be the day he returned. If she would feel lonely, or if she'd be perfectly fine.

He wonders if she knows she's breaking his heart whenever she looks out the window to see if her annoyingly persistent friend is walking up. He wonders if she knows it breaks his heart to see that she's sad the _loup-garou _is gone.

He wonders if she loves him, even a tenth as much as he loves her.

Dru smiles at him, happily oblivious to what's going on inside his mind. "Where we going?"

He looks down at her and smiles softly. "Where do you want to go?" _Please don't say McDonalds, please don't say McDonalds, please don't say McDonalds._ He doesn't have anything particularly against McDonalds, but he very much prefers places with more class.

"Anywhere nice that isn't stiff." Dru answers to his relief. "I want to relax. And that means no screaming kids, and no deep fryers beeping. And no stupid dress code."

He chuckles. "Have you ever had sushi?"

B/E/A/U/T/I/F/U/L/H/E/A/R/T/B/R/E/A/K

Dru mostly eats California rolls at the restaurant. She says she likes her food _dead_, and part of being _dead_ is being cooked.

Christophe decides it would be a bad idea to remind her that she's _svetocha._

Dru looks around the small restaurant happily. It isn't overcrowded, and it's nice and quiet. "I like it here." She announces.

Christophe smiles. "I'm glad." And he is, he really is. He's finally managed to bring this woman some _joy_.

They make eye contact briefly. She blushes and looks away after a second, and Christophe is left to wonder if she saw that he loves her. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, after all.

Although he isn't particularly sure he _wants_ her to see his soul. He is far from perfect, and he is well aware of that fact.

She looks at him again. "Thank you." She says quietly. "This was fun." And she leans across the table and kisses his cheek.

He's slightly aware that he's smiling. Mostly, he's aware of the way his cheek tingles where her lips touched.

They leave the restaurant and wander the city for a while. Christophe wonders if this is what normal people would consider to be a date.

They end up in a secluded corner of Central Park. It's dark by this point, and he starts to worry about a _nosferat_ attack, but he's armed and he knows Dru is too. And he knows she's ready, he can't deny that any longer. Not when she'd taken on a freakish amount of vampires to save him and _lived._

Not when she'd killed Sergej.

He decides to push the unfortunate fact of his heritage aside and focus on being with Dru. They're sitting together on the cool grass, looking up at the stars. Dru thinks how it's a shame for all the streetlights- the stars are nothing like at her Gran's house in Appalachia.

Except now her Gran's house is nothing more than a burned out shell.

_Don't think about that, Dru._

She yawns, and lays her head on Christophe's shoulder. He looks over and smiles, kisses her hair softly. Whispers something softly that she doesn't catch. She just yawns again and closes her eyes.

Christophe lays down on the grass, and puts an arm around Dru. Whispers again.

"What?" She murmurs, half asleep.

He prepares himself, then says it louder. "I love you Dru." He doesn't know how to go on. He wants to; he wants to tell her how she makes his heart beat fast and how she makes him smile just by thinking about her.

But he's scared.

So he doesn't.

But Dru smiles at him. "I was hoping you'd say that."

His eyes snap over to her, and he doesn't dare to hope. "Dru…?"

She leans close and looks in his eyes. Her breath smells like mint, and suddenly that's Christophe's new favourite scent. "I love you, Christophe Reynard."

At first, he doesn't dare to believe it. He thinks he heard wrong, because there's no possible way she'd just said that. She was so high above him! She couldn't feel that way about him.

But Dru just kept smiling at him, looking in his eyes, and finally he _realizes_. Everything he wished for, everything he hoped for, it's _real._ His heart doesn't have to break anymore, because she loves him.

And suddenly, that's all that mattered. That was the only reason behind everything. The sky was blue because she loved him. The stars shined because she loved him.

He was in Heaven because she loved him.

Christophe had kissed her before. She'd even kissed him once or twice. And those had been bliss.

But this one was even better.

**So there you have it! Chris might be a bit OOC, but I really wanted to show a side that we don't get to see of him in the books. The side that's vulnerable and almost like a little boy. (Well, a little boy with grown up intentions. ;)) You all urged me to have some hot scenes with Dru and Christophe in Mongrel (Which I swear I'm working on!), so I decided to put a bit of how much lil ol' Chrissy wants her. ;)**

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
